Nombre de pila
by Yelloworld
Summary: Severus y James mantienen una pequeña charla. -Traducción del OneShot de Spazzeh-


**Clasificación: **PG (por slash y lenguaje adulto)

**Sinopsis: **Severus y James mantienen una pequeña charla.

**Nota:** Well, people (?)

Aquí traigo una traducción de un OneShot de mi pareja Slash casi-favorita (L), que empieza a faltar en el Fandom Español ¬¬

Digamos que es de humor, fluffy.

Cabe decir que es muchísimo mejor leerlo en Inglés, ya que se pueden entender mejor bastantes aspectos de la lectura, pero yo vengo a facilitar las cosas, nada más ^^

Bien, espero que podáis entender la mitad de esta pésima traducción (?) xDDD

La escritora original es Spazzeh, y este es el one (First Name) original. Por supuesto pedí permiso y ella lo permitió, y tengo pruebas (?) xD

OneShot original: .net/s/1936601/1/First_Name

Perfil: .net/u/508679/Spazzeh

______________________________________________

Nombre de pila.

No estaba seguro de por qué necesitaba sentarse a las orillas del lago, pero lo hizo.

Severus solamente necesitabaobservar el agua, asegurándose de que el reflejo de la luna no era la de una llena, y pensar**. **Sirius Black había logrado mañosamente que se enterase del pequeño secreto del niño listo, ¿y qué descubrió?Remus era un licántropo. ¡Y por poco le mata! Pero lo que realmente le molestaba era que James Potter le había salvado. Había salvado su vida. James le odiaba, y él odiaba a James. Entonces, ¿por qué, en nombre de todas las buenas cosas, le salvó la vida?

Bueno, esa sería, probablemente, la respuesta.

En nombre de todas las buenas cosas.

James era un "niño bueno" cuando precisaba serlo, y, ¿qué mejor forma de salvarse de un castigo que salvarle a él?

Dio un salto cuando la hierba a su lado se allanó, siendo así empujado experimentalmente en el aire.

-Dios,eres despreciable,basta ya.

El aire titiló ligeramente mientras la capa de la invisibilidad caía,mostrando a cierto James Potterfrotandosu brazo.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?

-Oh, parecías tan desolado. Pensé en venir y poner peor las cosas, ¿sabes?

-Que te den.

-Oh, vamos. No quieres que sea así.

-Sí, _quiero_.

-¡Maravilloso! Yo también. Ahora puedes besar a la novia.

Severus volteó su cabezapara mirarle fijamente,como si las piernas del Gryffindorse hubiesen transformado en tentáculosy abejas estuviesen saliendo de su nariz**.**

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

-Nada.

-Entonces, déjame solo.

Hubo una embarazosa pausa y James no se movió ni pareció mostrar ninguna intención de moverse.

-Pírate, Potter.

-¿A santo de qué estás tan disgustado?

-…

-No, Snapey, el silencio no explica "las cosas de los santos". Puede que en tu mundo, pero…

-¿¡Podrías, simplemente, callarte!?

-¿…Snape…?

-¿Quieres saber por qué estoy tan disgustado, Potter? ¿_Realmente_ quieres saberlo? ¡Te lo diré! ¡Has salvado mi vida! ¡Has salvado mi maldita vida y me _odias_! ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

Sus ojos parpadearon bajo sus gafas, y entonces alcanzó a tocar el hombro de Snape.

-Snape… no te odio. Me desagradas mucho, mucho, muchísimo, pero no te odio.

-¡No me toques! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Que eso no es todo! ¡Tienes amigos, y te odio por eso! ¡Tienes una vida! ¡Una fantástica, feliz, chachi, fabulosa y puta vida!

-…Severus.

-¡Eres la estrella de tu equipo de Quidditch, tienes una chica que, obviamente, te querrá durante mucho tiempo, tienes tres amigos geniales quienes están siempre a tu lado en todo, tienes una lechuza estupenda, y maldita sea, tu familia te adora!

-Severus.

-¡Te odio por tener la estupenda vida que tienes cuando yo tengo una horrible!

-_¡Severus!_

-¿¡Qué!?

Entonces, James le besó, agarrándole violentamente por los hombros con las manos, resbalándolas para trazar un camino en sus brazos hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Severus parpadeó, absolutamente sorprendido, mas de todos modos empezó a sentir que no estaba absolutamente disgustado. De hecho, le gustaba en cierto modo.

¿En cierto modo? Más que eso, aquello era lo que siempre había soñado. No lo que hubiese soñado sobre besar a James Potter. Pero… fue realmente agradable.

Así que, simplemente, cerró los ojos y con decisión le devolvió el beso, fundiéndose con la sensación. Cuando finalmente James se apartó, él jadeaba y se había ruborizado.

-No te odio. Completamente al contrario.

-James…

-¿Si?

-Me has llamado por mi nombre de pila.


End file.
